


Blinded by the Light

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Blinded by the Light

**Title:** Blinded by the Light  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Hurt  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/romance, no warnings  
 **A/N:** Harry's a bit distracted.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Blinded by the Light

~ 

Harry regained consciousness, momentarily confused. When Ron appeared over him, he smiled. “Hey.”

Ron grinned. “I guess you’re not that hurt,” he said.

Harry sat up, groaning as the pounding headache told him that yes, he was hurt, actually. “What happened?” he groaned, rubbing his head.

“You fell off your broom, mate.” Ron snickered. “I guess the sun must’ve blinded you.”

Harry thought about this. “No...I don’t think it was the sun,” he said slowly.

“What, then?”

Harry smiled. In his mind’s eye, he could see Ron leaning over his broom ahead of him. “It was another heavenly body.”

~


End file.
